


Anniversario

by Duedicoppe



Category: Alice in Wonderland (2010)
Genre: F/M, Sorry Not Sorry, old stuff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-18
Updated: 2010-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-13 00:11:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1205623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duedicoppe/pseuds/Duedicoppe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ci è voluto un bel po', per liberarsi da quella catena. E per tornare indietro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversario

**Anniversario**

 

 

 

**Non ho voglia di sentirvi gridare... e comunque non servirebbe a nulla.**

 

Ha ragione. Sono andati tutti a festeggiare, soltanto io...

 

**Pensavate che sarebbe stato sufficiente? Pensavate che non avrei trovato un modo?**

 

Non è armato.

Non lo è.

Ma è troppo alto, troppo forte, troppo irato.

 

**Non avreste dovuto sottovalutarmi.**

 

Non avrei dovuto, no. È sempre stato estremamente abile.

 

**Sono riuscito a spezzare quella vostra maledetta catena, alla fine. Sono riuscito a seminare quella...**

 

Non riesce a trovare insulti sufficienti, dopo un anno di condanna.

 

**E sono venuto a prendermi la mia vendetta.**

 

Ha infranto l'esilio a cui lo avevo condannato.

È arrivato fin qui.

Nessuno lo ha visto entrare nelle mie stanze. Nessuno lo ha visto entrare nel castello. Nessuno lo ha visto lungo tutta la strada che ha fatto fin qui.

Nessuno verrà a salvarmi.

 

**Non dovrebbero essere con voi, le vostre guardie? Non dovreste essere con loro?**

 

Avrei dovuto. È il primo anniversario, un giorno di festa per tutti. Ma per me è anche l'anniversario del giorno in cui ho rinunciato per sempre a mia sorella.

E avevo deciso di trascorrerlo in completa solitudine.

 

**Oh, l'ho desiderato così a lungo...**

 

Tutto quest'anno.

E tutto il tempo prima, quando lei non avrebbe tollerato che sfiorasse un'altra.

E al tempo stesso lo teneva a distanza.

Una regina malvagia non può darsi buon tempo con un semplice fante.

 

Ma io sono la regina buona...

 

Non posso fuggire.

Non posso oppormi.

Non posso difendermi.

 

Il cuore mi batte così forte da assordarmi. Sono incapace di compiere un solo gesto, bloccata, ipnotizzata.

E ormai dei miei abiti non resta che qualche brandello.

 

Ho tentato di stringere le gambe, ma è stato più forte di me.

 

Mi resta solamente il fiato per una supplica.

_Ilosovic Stayne, vi prego... non risparmiatemi nulla._


End file.
